The Nightmarish World of Gumball
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Anias have been experiencing strange Nightmares. Not only that, everybody in thier classes have been experiencing the same Nightmares as well. Can Gumball, Darwin, and Anias figure a way to stop the nightmares, or will they end up falling asleep and suffer the wrath of the man in their and everybody else's dreams?
1. NoES information

A women named Amanda Krueger was a nun at Westin Hills Hospital, under the name Mary Helena. She was accidentally locked up in a tower where she was raped by a hundred maniacs that were locked in the tower. Barely alive, she gave birth to Frederick Charles Krueger who later grew up to be a child murderer known as the Springwood Slasher.

Freddy was often made fun of in school because he was the son of a hundred maniacs and called him that. While he was a teenager, he was placed under the care of an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood who would beat Freddy with a belt. While Freddy was cutting himself with a razor blade, Mr. Underwood came into the room Freddy was in one day and began whipping him with a belt.

Freddy got fed up with the old man's abusiveness and stabbed him in the eye with the blade. As an adult, Freddy married a women named Loretta and gave birth to a girl named Kathryn. One day while Freddy and Kathryn were playing out in their yard, Loretta went into the basement and discovered a room in it. After looking in the room, she shockingly discovered that Freddy was the Springwood Slasher.

Freddy strangled Loretta to death (even after she said she wouldn't tell anybody) right in front of Kathryn. After Freddy was caught, Kathryn was sent away to a new home and is given a new name: Maggie Burroughs. Freddy was sent to jail but was immediately released because someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place.

The parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands. They went to the boiler room where Freddy worked and burned him alive using molotov cocktails. Freddy was then given powers by three Dream Demons to become a dream demon himself. He now invades people in their dreams. If he kills somebody while they're asleep, they'll die in real life. Not only that, he preys on the fears of his victims.

Many people have fought with Freddy Kruger before, like Nancy Thompson, Jesse Walsh, Kristen Parker, Alice Johnson, his own daughter Maggie (Kathryn), and Lori Campbell. Some have lived, many have parished. He has even fought another mass murderer name Jason Voorhees, who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake at the age of 11. Freddy was blown up by Maggie and was sent to Hell, where he brought Jason back to life after being stabbed and sent to Hell by his niece, Jessica Kimble, with a mystical dagger. After some gruesome battles with Jason, he was decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete. One day Jason came out of lake, holding Freddy's disembodied head. It's unknown wether or not that was a dream sequence or it really happened. Jason was captured by the government, what happened to Freddy was unknown

* * *

**This is the introduction for my crossover. It's just a heads up in case nobody knows anything about Freddy Krueger, I'm a huge fan of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. I hope I got the timelines right. Read and Review**


	2. Gumball's Nightmare

It was nighttime in Elmore. Almost all the residents were asleep. All except for Gumball Watterson, who was still awake sitting on the couch in his living room. He couldn't sleep so he though some TV would bore him so he'd fall asleep. His parents, brother, and sister were all asleep and tried not to wake them up (god only knows what his mother will do to him).

"So what we've reported from the Elmore weather station is that there'll be a four-day storm happening. So make sure to lock your doors and not have your kids go out at night." The newspaper employee said on the TV.

"Who cares! It's three in the morning, I highly doubted that anybody's listening to you guys right now." Gumball said tiredly. After a few more minutes, Gumball closed his eyes. He quickly opened his eyes again after hearing a load bang. He looked around and was horrified to see the front door open. Gumball got up off the couch and quietly tiptoed into the kitchen. He grabbed a golf club and put a pot on his head.

Gumball had to be brave and quietly walked outside. "W-w-who's t-there?" Gumball asked frightened. He walked outside but he didn't see anybody. He was completely horrified to see footprints leading to his backyard, Gumball gulped.

He tiptoed into the backyard. He looked around the place to see if anyone was watching him, he was glad to see that nobody was around. He reached the corner of his house, he jumped out into the backyard and swung the golf club aimlessly in the air. He stopped and was confused and a bit shocked to see that nobody was there and that the footprints just stopped.

Gumball was glad to see that nobody was around the backyard and sighed in relief. He walked back inside his house. He walked upstairs and headed towards his room. When he did, he noticed the door leading to his attic was open.

Gumball gulped again and nervously walked towards the door. He opened the door and again nobody there. He walked in and looked around, nothing. As he was about to exit the attic, he noticed something new: stairs. Gumball noticed that there were stairs near some piles of boxes.

"This is new." Gumball said to himself. He walked over to the stairs and looked at them. He saw something glowing inside the place where the stairs lead to. Gumball nervously walked down the stairs, he had his eyes closed so he doesn't see what'll come to him but ended up falling down the stairs.

Gumball moaned in pain. He got up off the ground and looked around the place. He saw that he was in a boiler room. "What is this place?" Gumball asked himself. He walked around the boiler room for a minute. Gumball got scared and decided to run back up the stairs and tell his parents, only to discover that the stairs were gone.

"What the?!" Gumball started to panick. He widened his eyes in pure terror after he heard a man laughing. "I-i-is a-anyb-body t-here?" Gumball stuttered. Gumball just stood completely still. He didn't hear anything else but the sound of fire being ignited. Gumball sighed in a bit of relief before taking a step forward.

He walked through the boiler room and saw a bunch of pipes emitting steam continued to explore the room until he reached a dead-end. "Oh great, what I'm I gonna do now?" Gumball asked himself sadly. He turned around and when he did, a man popped out of nowhere and attacked Gumball

* * *

**I don't really think this is a good chapter. I tried to use some nightmare techs like in the films. You know with Freddy's boiler room and the dead ends? Read and review**


	3. Reality and chatting with Penny

Gumball woke up screaming bloody murder. He stopped and took deep breaths. He then noticed the rest of his family were staring at him with their eyes widen.

"Ummmm, g-good morning sweaty." Nicole said, trying to act normal towards Gumball's screaming. Everybody else did the same thing. Gumball looked around the house and saw that everything was normal. He looked out the window and saw that it was raining pretty hard. Gumball got up off the couch and walked up the stairs. He went into the attic and quietly walked towards the piles of boxes where the stairs were.

Gumball went ot the boxes and saw that there were no stairs. Gumball sighed in relief that it was all a dream. Gumball went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he got his toothbrush and toothpaste off the sink and climbed up a stool so he can look at the mirror. When he got to see his reflection, Gumball noticed something on his chest.

He saw four small cuts on his chest. Gumball was confused, he didn't have any cuts on him when he fell asleep. Gumball took off the shirt e was wearing and put bandages on the cuts. Gumball looked at his shirt and saw holes where the cuts were. Gumball had no choice but to throw the shirt away, however he couldn't let his mother know about it otherwise she'll blow a fuse and wonder how he got four cuts on his chest.

Gumball brushed his teeth then ran to his room to put on his usual get-up without nobody seeing him. Gumball walked outside his room and went downstairs where he saw his dad and Darwin playing video games together while Anias and Nicole were doing a 3000 piece puzzle.

Gumball smiled at he sight of his family having fun and decided to go play out in the rain. Gumball walked out into the rain, wondering what he should do first. He then saw Penny Fitzgerald standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from Gumball. "Oh Penny!" Gumball said. Gumball ran over to Penny.

"Hey Penny. Whatcha doing?" Gumball asked. He got no response, Penny just stood there. "Oh I see now, you think you're too good to talk to me Penny?" Gumball asked angrily. Penny still didn't say anything, Gumball then heard snoring. "Penny?" Gumball poked Penny two times. Gumball walked in front of Penny and saw that she was asleep.

"This is new." Gumball said. Gumball wanted to do something funny to her face but he couldn't do it to the love of his life. So Gumball just continued to poke him until she woke up. "WHAT?!" Penny jumped, she looked around and saw Gumball in front of her.

"Oh hey Gumball." Penny greeted Gumball. "Hey Penny, why were you asleep out in the middle of the rain?" Gumball asked. "Oh, I asked my mom if I could visit you and I guess I must've fallen asleep on my way were. I didn't sleep very well last night, I had a very weird dream." Penny responded. "Oh, okay then." Gumball thought it was a coincident that Penny had a dream last night as well. Gumball and Penny began chatting for a while before they saw Penny's father driving towards them.

He stopped in front of the kids and came out of the car in anger. "Penny! What do you think you're doing!?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked angrily. "Dad, my mom said I could come over to Gumball's house." Penny defended herself. "I don't care, you know I hate this neighborhood. Get in the car!" Mr. Fitzgerald said angrily. Penny had no choice but to get inside the car.

"Mr. Fitzgerald. Gumball Watterson here. Clearly your wife said that Penny could come over and play with me. All we want to do is just hang out with each other and be friends. What do you say?" Gumball tried to reason with Mr. Fitzgerald but he just gave Gumball a dark glare.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU WILL STAY FAR AWAY FROM PENNY." Mr. Fitzgerald got into his car and drove off. Gumball looked like he was about to cry. "What's his problem?" a voice said. Gumball turned around and saw Tobias in a rain coat. "I try and try but Mr. Fitzgerald won't let me see Penny no matter what I do." Gumball said sadly. "Even after you saved Penny from nearly getting run over by him?" Tobias asked annoyed. "I think it's because my parents and siblings had a fight with him after he crashed into my house." Gumball replied. "That's your problem." Tobias walked away.

Gumball just decided to walk back home and play video games with Darwin. "Where've you been?" Darwin asked Gumball. "outside. Wanna play video games?" Gumball asks. "Heck yeah!" Darwin cheered. Gumball began to feel happy again and played some games for a while.

* * *

**Read and Review. Freddy will fully appear and a death will happen in the next chapter.**


	4. Tobias's death

**Nighttime, Penny's house**

Penny was downstairs getting a glass of orange juice. She smiled at the sight of her sister playing with the family pet, Mr. Cuddles. As she was about to go upstairs to her room, she saw her dad asleep on the couch in the living room. Penny was so mad at his dad, all because he thinks Gumball's a good for nothing prick. She sighed and went upstairs to her room.

**Gumball's house**

Gumball was getting ready for bed, he was still thinking about Penny but he was sure they could spend time together when her father wasn't around. Darwin came into the room and yawned. He climbed into his fishbowl and said "Goodnight Gumball." "Goodnight Darwin." Gumball responded. "Try not to wake up screaming." Darwin said, referring to earlier. "I'll try." Gumball and Darwin then fell asleep.

**Tobias's house**

"Man this sucks!" Rachel said. "Hey take it easy, it's not as bad as having to share your own food or toothbrush." Tobias said. Tobias's bed was broken and he was forced to sleep in his sister's room until his parents could get him a new one. "It is as bad as having to share your own FOOD!" Rachel yelled at Tobias. "Take it easy and go to bed already! Will ya?!" Tobias laid next to Rachel and shut his eyelids. Rachel mocked Tobias of everything he just said then layed down as well.

**A few hours later**

A few hours had past and the siblings had fallen asleep. Tobias woke up after he heard the sound of glass breaking. "Hey Rachel, did you hear that?" Tobias shook Rachel's shoulder. She didn't move or anything. "Rachel!" Tobias continued to shake Rachel but he still didn't get a response.

Tobias sighed then got out of bed. "Fine!" Tobias quietly walked towards the door and opened it. He looked around but he didn't see anybody. Tobias had to be brave and exited his sister's room and explored his house. He searched every part of his house but he didn't find anything or anybody.

He walked into the living room. He was horrified to see his front door open. He walked outside and for some reason it stopped raining. Tobias then noticed muddy footprints, Tobias freaked out for a moment and decided to follow the prints. He continued to follow the prints into an alley but the prints just stopped out of nowhere.

Tobias was about to run back to his house but before he could, he saw somebody's shadow. A man appeared walking towards Tobias. He was laughing sinisterly. Out of the shadows, Tobias was able to see the man clearly. The man was wearing a dirty red and green stripped sweater. He had black work pants on and a fedora on his head. Tobias also noticed the man was horribly burned and that he had razor blades on his right hand.

"Come to Freddy." The man said. Tobias was officially freak out and ran away. The man ran after him laughing wildly. Tobias continued to run until the man popped out of nowhere in front of him. Tobias screamed and ran back to his house. He ran as fast as he could to the front door of his house. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "RACHEL OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed but then he heard music.

"Rachel?" Tobias asked himself. The man opened the door, except he was wearing Rachel's clothes and he also had her hair. "THIS PARTY IS NOT FOR YOUNG BABIES!" The man screamed at Tobias then he fell on top of him. Tobias screamed for help, the man just laughed wildly as he continued to strangle Tobias.

Rachel was sound asleep but was awoken up by the sound of Tobias screaming. She fell out of the bed and pulled the covers off the bed. She saw Tobias flinging his arms a bunch of places while screaming in terror.

"TOBIAS!" Rachel screamed. Tobias just continued to scream. "TOBIAS!" Rachel screamed loader, still no response. Her face fell completely after four giant cuts appeared on his chest, Tobias started coughing up blood. Tobias then flew and got smashed into the ceiling. "TOBIAS!" Rachel screamed in panick. Tobias fell back on the bed. Rachel ran over to Tobias and examined him, Tobias was dead.

Rachel backed away in pure horror and sadness. She ran to the phone and quickly called the police. She quickly put the phone back down, she thought that the police might think she was responsible for it since she was in the room with Tobias. Rachel then saw her parent's car coming into the driveway. Rachel made a break for it and ran out the window. She ran and ran and stopped to catch her breath. Screaming can be heard from her house.

* * *

**Read and Review. Freddy killed Tobias, who will be his next victims and what'll happen to Rachel? Find out all this and more in the next couple chapters.**


	5. Rachel and another Nightmare

**Viewer description is advised**

* * *

Gumball and Darwin woke up at the sound of Gumball's alarm buzzing. Gumball slammed his hand on the snooze button and got out of bed. Darwin got out of his fishbowl and followed Gumball into the bathroom where they brushed their teeth.

Gumball went back to the room to put on his formal clothes, he looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. He was surprised that the neighborhood wasn't flooded. Darwin came into the room and said "Good morning Gumball." happily. "Oh uh, good morning to you to Darwin." Gumball replied. "Come on, mom's making bacon and eggs this morning!" Darwin said excitedly then ran down the stairs.

Gumball followed him down to the kitchen and ate breakfast with the rest of his family. "So anybody do anything new this week?" Nicole asked. "I mixed mentos with a liter a soda. That was...that was not a good idea." Richard said, he was covered in pink colored soda. "Um okay then, um how about you sweaty?" Nicole asked Gumball. "I don't really feel like sharing anything right now." Gumball said sadly. "Oh what's wrong dear?" Nicole rubbed Gumball's head. "Nothing, I'll think I'll just watch TV for a while." Gumball got up out of his chair and headed towards the living room.

Gumball was obviously still depressed about Mr. Fitzgerald still thinking he's a good for nothing prick and not being able to hang around Penny. He turned on the TV and watched the news.

"Breaking news! There was a homicide in the house up in the mountains." The newspaper employee said on the TV. _"That sounds like Tobias' house."_ Gumball thought. Everybody in the kitchen heard the TV and came into the living room. "A boy by the name of Tobias was found dead in the room of his sister Rachel, his chest was cut open with a sharp object, possibly a razor blade." The scene switches to two paramedics loading Tobias' dead body into an ambulance.

Gumball was in pure shock along with everybody else in the room. "Gumball?" Anias asked quietly and nervously. Gumball just had his eyes widen in shock, his friend Tobias was dead. Of course he was a jerk who attacked him for Penny but he still thought of him as a friend. "Tobias." Gumball said quietly. Nicole came up to Gumball. "Gummypuss?" She asked sadly. "Please." Gumball swipped away Nicole's hand.

**Elmore Junior High**

Gumball was walking on the sidewalk then he noticed a crying Rachel sitting on the steps of the school. Gumball walked up to her.

"Um hey Rachel." Gumball greeted her. Rachel just glared at him and turned around. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm here to help you." Gumball tried to comfort her. "I don't need any help." Rachel just continued to cry. Gumball patted her back. "Rachel, I'm so sorry about what happened to Tobias. I'm sure he cared about you." Gumball still tried to comfort her. Rachel lifted up her head, instead of glaring at him she still had her sad face on.

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you." Rachel said. Gumball put on the best smile he could. "What happened to him?" Gumball wanted to know if Rachel knows how Tobias died. Rachel just stared at him with her eyes widen. "I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPEN! I WAS ASLEEP WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE STARTED SCREAMING!" Rachel cried. "Whoa take it easy!" Gumball calmed her down. "What are you trying to tell me here?!"

"I was sleeping when all of a sudden Tobias started screaming like crazy." Rachel explained to Gumball about last night. "What?" Gumball asked. "He was kicking and screaming, then someone or something slashed his chest open." Rachel began to cry again. "Hey, hey it's okay...as a matter of fact it's not okay." Gumball said. Rachel just ignored Gumball and just ran away.

Gumball saw her and couldn't help but feel very bad for her. Darwin would've been really upset to see her like this. Gumball decided to head back home and maybe take a nap.

**Watterson residence**

Gumball went up the stairs and headed to his room. Gumball got on his bed and layed down. Gumball closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

Gumball opened his eyes and got out of bed. He yawned and went downstairs. He was confused because he didn't see anybody in the house. "Mom? Dad? Darwin? Anias?" He called out for them, he got no answer. Gumball walked through the house but he couldn't find them anywhere. "Where is everybody?" Gumball went outside and noticed their car was still in the driveway."What the?"

Gumball didn't see anybody outside, there wasn't any cars driving by or nothing. Gumball got scared and ran back inside the house. Gumball slammed the door shut and locked it. Gumball ran up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Gumball took a few breaths before realizing he wasn't in his room, nor was he even in his house. Gumball looked around the place and saw he was in the boiler room he was in his last dream. Gumball turned around and saw that the door was a metal wall.

Gumball began panicking, he ran through the boiler room. He realized it was the same boiler room from the dream he had. Gumball stopped after a few minutes of running to catch his breath.

Gumball looked up and saw somebody ahead of him. The man was staring at Gumball and took a few steps towards him. It was a burnt up man wearing a red and green striped sweater and a greenish fedora. He also noticed the man had a glove with knifes attached to it.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked. The man said nothing. He lifted his sweater and cut open his chest, green slime began oozing from it. The man let go of his sweater, laughed manically, then began to run towards Gumball.

Gumball began freaking out then ran for his life. The man followed Gumball while laughing wildly and his gloved hand in the air. Gumball ran and ran until he fell into a pool of blood. Gumball was splashing in the blood and struggled to get out since he couldn't swim. The man appeared and stared at the struggling Gumball.

The man walked on top of the blood and put his foot on top of Gumball. "NO!" Gumball screamed as the man pushed Gumball into the blood. The man just laughed wildly.

**Gumball's room**

Darwin was in the room checking on Gumball and he found him coughing and gasping like he needed air. Darwin ran over to Gumball and just shook him repeatedly. "Gumball! Gumball wake up!" Darwin shouted. Gumball opened his eyes and calmed down. "Oh dude! What happened?" He asks Darwin. "You were acting like you were drowning or something." Darwin said. Gumball looked at his clock and saw that it was 9:39AM.

"Dude how long was I out?" Gumball asks. "About 6 hours." Darwin replied. "What?!" Gumball widen is eyes in shock. "You came home then went straight to bed." Darwin explained. "Wow, I must've been really tired." Gumball rubbed his head. Darwin yawned. "Tell me about it, me and Anias haven't been sleeping very well. We've been having very frightening dreams." Darwin climbed into his fishbowl.

"I think I'll sleep too. Nighty night." Darwin said then he closed his eyes and snored loudly. _"They've been having strange dreams too?" _Gumball thought before Anias came into the room and hugged Gumball. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Whoa Anias, are you alright?" Gumball asked. "I had a bad dream." Anias said sadly. Gumball rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, what happened?" Gumball placed Anias on the bed next to him. "Well I was feeling very tired and decided to take a nap. Then the horrible dreams me and Darwin been having happened again!" Anias said scared.

"Oh yeah the dreams, Darwin just told me about that." Gumball said. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Anias hugged Gumball tighter. "Anything for my sister." Gumball comforted her, she smiled and crawled over to the right side of Gumball's bed. "Night Gumball." Anias said happily then closed her eyes and began sucking on her thumb. Gumball was wide awake after sleeping for 6 hours and decided to watch some TV out in the living room.

* * *

**Read and Review. Gumball now realizes that Darwin and Anias been having the same dreams as him**


	6. Rachel's Death

**Tobias' House**

Rachel was about to get ready for bed. She had to sleep on the couch cause she couldn't bare to sleep in her room after the incident. She changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

**Watterson Residence**

Gumball was still awake on the couch watching TV. He was sipping some soda. He walked up to his room to check up on Anias and Darwin, Gumball worried about them after they said they've had nightmares like him. Gumball went down stairs and continued watching TV.

**11:59 AM**

Gumball then tought about Rachel, how depressed she was. Gumball looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. His parents were asleep, Gumball decided to go pay her a visit despite the time and that he might get in huge trouble. Gumball got up off the couch and walked outside in the rain. He got on his bike and rode all the way to Tobias' house

**Tobias' House**

Rachel was sound asleep on the couch. Gumball rode all the way up the hills to the house. For some reason, something didn't feel right for Gumball. Gumball stopped in front of Tobias' house and looked through the window. He saw Rachel sound asleep on the couch. Gumball just couldn't shake this feeling that something was not right at all.

Gumball continued to look through the window until he saw a door open. He heard footsteps and saw somebody walking towards Rachel. Gumball made a confused look until he saw who the person was coming out of the shadows. It was the same burnt up man from his last nightmare.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Gumball yelled. The burnt man walked up to Rachel and he put his hands on her hair. "RACHEL! RACHEL WATCH OUT!" Gumball kept screaming. Rachel was still asleep, the man looked up and noticed Gumball standing by the window. He laughed sinisterly as he took the blankets off Rachel.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Gumball screamed looking away from the window to see if anybody was around. Gumball looked back in through the window and was shocked to see that the man was gone, the blankets were back on Rachel, and the door was closed like everything Gumball just witnessed was just his imagination.

Gumball was about to go back on his back, only to see that the tires on it were slashed. "Dude this cannot be real." Gumball said to himself. "I'm real." A voice said. Gumball looked around the place. "W-who s-s-said that?" He asked frightenedly. Gumball was about to run away before the burnt man popped out of the bushes. Gumball screamed in terror.

"Meat your maker!" The said quickly then he slashed Gumball's arm. Gumball yelped in pain. Gumball looked at his arm and saw a bleeding cut on it. The man laughed wildly before running after Gumball. Gumball ran for his life until he stopped at a brick wall.

"HELP!" He screamed pounding on the wall. The man appeared behind Gumball and attacked him.

**Living Room of the Watterson Residence**

Gumball was on the couch, tossing and turning like he was being attacked. He opened his eyes and realized it was a dream. Gumball looked around and saw that everything looked normal, Gumball looked at his arm and saw the cut the man gave him.

Gumball then remembered seeing the burnt man in Rachel's room. Gumball ran up to his room and woke Darwin and Anias up. "GUYS WAKE UP!" Gumball yelled. Darwin and Anias jumped and glared at Gumball. "WHAT!? IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT AND PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Darwin said angrily. "We have to go to Tobias' place, Rachel's in danger! COME ON!" Gumball said panicking then ran out the room. Darwin and Anias looked at each other and followed him.

**Tobias' House**

Rachel was asleep on the couch. The burnt man was standing next to her. He grabbed her blanket and began wrapping it around her neck. The man laughed sinisterly.

**Road**

Nicole, Richard, Gumball, Darwin, and Anias. Everybody except Gumball were very angry. "When we go home, you are in so much trouble Gumball!" Nicole said angrily. "WHAT?! WHY?!" Gumball asked. "You woke us up at 12:30 in the morning to go see your friend! She might be asleep!" Nicole said angrily. "I have to check on her, she might be in danger!" Gumball responded

**Tobias' House**

Rachel's blanket was wrapping itself around her neck. Rachel opened her eyes, she looked down and saw her blanket wrapped around her neck. The blanket then began pulling on Rachel. "Hey! Hey!" Rachel shouted. Rachel fell off the couch and she was being dragged by the blanket. "HELP! MOM! DAD!" She screamed for help. A sinister laugh can be heard as the blanket pulled itself upward and through a board on the ceiling fan.

**Outside**

The Wattersons parked out in front of Tobias' house. "Okay let's do this so I can punish Gumball." Nicole said getting out of the car, Gumball gave her a nasty glare. Nicole rang to doorbell, no answer. She rang it again, still no answer. "SEE! Nobody so now can we go home!" Darwin yelled angrily at Gumball. Everybody else glared at him. Gumball couldn't stop now, he ran to the window and was horrified.

"RACHEL!" He screamed. Everybody else ran to the window and saw Rachel hanging from the ceiling by her blanket. "Oh my gosh!" Nicole said. She busted the door down and got Rachel down. "What is going on down here?" An angry voice said. The parents came into the living room and were shocked by what they saw. Tobias' mother screamed in horror as the father ran over and stared at Rachel.

"Wh- what happened?" He asked. "Gumball said Rachel was in danger or something and he forced us to come here and we found her like this." Anias said quickly. The father took a glimpse at Rachel who was all pale. He put his hand on her pulse, Rachel was dead.

* * *

**Read and Review. Rachel's death is based on Rod Grady's death from the first and original Nightmare on Elm Street movie by Wes Craven. Just because Tobias is dead, doesn't mean I should say it's Rachel's house and Rachel's parents even though it is her house and they are her parents. Just letting you know.**


	7. Rachel's Funeral

**Elmore Cemetery**

A bunch of people, including the Wattersons and Fitzgeralds, were all at the cemetery for Rachel's funeral.

"My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me in all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the lord forever." The priest finished then the coffin lowered into the ground. Gumball, Penny, Banana Joe, and Alan were standing by Darwin who had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it, first Tobias then Rachel." Darwin said sadly. "We need you to be brave Darwin." Banana Joe said sadly, patting Darwin. Rachel's coffin was lowered into the ground and two guys began filling the hole with dirt.

"I can't believe it, Tobias and Rachel are both...dead. This is happening fast." Penny said. Gumball agreed. Gumball then remembered last night. He saw the burnt man inside Rachel's house. Gumball then realized that everything he saw was a dream but when he went to her house, it actually happened. It seems like everything that happens in our dreams, happens in real life.

"Penny I really don't know what's happening to us." Gumball said. Gumball waited for a response but he got nothing. "Penny?" Gumball looked up and saw Penny falling asleep. "PENNY!" Gumball shouted which caused Penny to jump. "What happened?!" Penny asked looking in every direction.

"Penny what's wrong with you?! Everytime I try to talk to you, you're like falling asleep!" Gumball said. "I told you already, I haven't been sleeping very well." Penny replied angrily. "Sorry, how come you haven't been sleeping well?" Gumball asked. Penny made a sad look. "Gumball, I've been having nightmares." Penny said. Gumball made a shocked expression.

"Nightmares?" Gumball asked. "Yes. Everytime I fall asleep, there's always this man in my dreams." Penny said. "I'm listening." Gumball said shocked. "The man is hideously burned. He wears a filthy red and green sweater. And he-" Penny was interrupted by Gumball. "Has a glove with blades on his right hand." Gumball said. Penny turned to him and made a shocked look.

"H-how do you know?" Penny asked. Gumball sighed and was about to tell her before Penny's father came. "Penny we're leaving." He said. "Oh um okay. Bye Gumball." Penny waved to Gumball. "Bye Penny." Gumball said sadly. Nicole walked towards Gumball. "Come on gummypuss, let's go." She grabbed his hand and walked towards the car. They got in the car and drove home. Darwin also managed to stop crying. Everybody thought Rachel committed suicide by hanging herself but Gumball knew it was murder.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the chapter being short. I just wanted to get it done, I wasn't rushing. Read and Review**


	8. Penny's Nightmare

Penny, along with her mother, father, and sister, were all in the car driving home. Penny was falling asleep. He tried to stay awake but ended up falling asleep.

Penny opened her eyes and saw she was inside her house. She was laying on her bed then got up off it. "What happened?" She asked herself. He exited her room and looked around the place. "Mom? Dad? Sister?" She called out, no answer. She walked down the stairs and didn't see anybody around.

She exited her house and didn't see anyone around at all. Penny got scared and began walking down the street. She was walking to Gumball's house, thinking that maybe he was gone too. As she was walking, she encountered three little girls playing jump rope. They were singing a nursery rhyme.

_"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you."_

_"Three, four, better lock your door."_

_"Five, six, grab your crucifix."_

_"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late."_

_"Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

"Huh?" Penny made a confused look as she passed the children. Penny got was now completely freaked out and ran all the way to Gumball's house. Penny reached Gumball's house and began banging on the door. "Gumball! Gumball are you there?!" Penny cried. Gumball opened the door, Penny was relieved.

"What's wrong Penny?" He asked worriedly. Penny came in and sat next to Gumball on the couch. "I don't know what's happening. My parents and sister are gone and there seems to be nobody around at all." Penny said. Gumball put his arm around Penny and patted her.

"It's okay Penny, I'm still here for you." Gumball comforted Penny. "Gee, thanks Gumball." Penny said happily. "You know Penny, I always thought you were the cutest girl I've ever met." Gumball said, causing Penny to blush.

"Really?" Penny responded. Gumball and Penny were now in their universe again."Yeah, When I first layed my eyes on you Penny, I knew we'd be together forever." Gumball said sweetly. "When we become adults, can I be the jelly in your peanut butter sandwich?" Penny nearly cried tears of happiness. "Yes Gumball, I will." Penny said.

Penny and Gumball began to motion towards each other for a kiss on the lips. Penny then felt sharp pain on her sides. She opened her eyes and saw Gumball digging his claws in her sides. Penny noticed Gumball's sweater was red and green and that he was wearing a fedora.

"GUMBALL?!" Penny asked. "Ohhh, what's wrong Penny? Cat got your tongue?!" Gumball said in a low and raspy voice. Penny recognized that voice. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Penny was on the verge of tears. "YES IT IS!" Gumball's fur began falling off his body, showing burnt skin. Gumball began laughing wildly. Penny looked on the little table by the couch and picked up the remote. She banged it on Gumball's head. Gumball let go of Penny and she tried to escape out the door but it wouldn't budge.

Gumball got up and attacked Penny. Penny was struggling to get Gumball off of her and she managed to grabbed the fedora he was wearing. Gumball got up and continued to attacked Penny.

**Highway**

The Fitzgeralds continued to drive home. Everybody went into confusion after Penny began twitching. Pretty soon she started screaming. Her dad slammed on the breaks and tried to wake up Penny. "PENNY! PENNY WHAT'S WRONG!?" Her father tried to calm Penny down. Penny woke up and stopped struggling.

"Dad?" Penny asked. Mr. Fitzgerald just made a sad look. "It's okay sweetheart." He said softly. Mr. Fitzgerald noticed claw marks on the side. "What the- how'd you get those?" He asked. Everybody in the car looked at Penny and saw the claw marks on the sides of her. They also noticed she was holding a fedora.

"Where'd you get that?" Penny's mother asked. Penny looked at the fedora and realized it was the same fedora Gumball was wearing in her dream, or someone who looked like Gumball. "I...don't...know." Penny said. She examined the fedora and saw something written on it.

"Fred Krueger?" She read what it said.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	9. Hurt and Comfort

As soon as Penny and her family got home, Penny snuck out and ran as fast as she could to Gumball's house.

"Gumball! Gumball are you there?!" Penny cried. Gumball opened the door and looked a bit love strucked. "H-hey Penny." Gumball studdered. Penny came in and locked the door.

"Penny what's wrong?" Gumball asked, he noticed claw marks on the side of Penny. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Gumball was starting to panick. Penny turned to Gumball and sighed.

"Gumball have you seen this before?" Penny asked Gumball, taking out the fedora. "It's a hat. Of course I've seen a hat before." Gumball said. Penny face palmed and handed it it Gumball.

"Look closely!" Penny told him. Gumball was confused, he took a closer look at the hat. "Hey, this looks familiar." Gumball continued to look at the fedora until he came across the words that Penny found on the hat.

"Fred Krueger?" Gumball read. Penny made a sad look. "Who or what is-" Gumball said but was cut of by Penny. "I fell asleep on the way home and I pulled that out of my dreams." Penny said sadly. Gumball made a confused look.

"W-what do you mean you pulled this hat out of you dreams?" Gumball asked. "When I fell asleep, I had another nightmare. I grabbed off of the man I keep seeing in my dreams and when my dad woke me up, the hat was in my hands." Penny explained.

Gumball was in shock. Penny was on the verge of tears as she sat down on the couch. Penny thought about the dream, about how she thought the man was Gumball and how they were about to kiss but it was really a nightmare.

"Penny I-" Gumball tried to comfort Penny. "Don't touch me please." Penny pushed Gumball. Gumball just couldn't bare to see his love like this. He stared at the name on the fedora.

"You think "Fred Krueger" could be the guy's name?" Gumball asked. "Probably." Penny said sadly. Gumball sat next to her. "Penny!" Gumball shouted, Penny stared at him in shock. "It's going to be okay." Gumball comforted her. Penny smiled and blushed as Gumball layed his head down on her lap. Penny gave Gumball a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush as well.

* * *

**Here's chapter 9, I'm sorry for it being short and all. I promise to TRY and make the next chapters longer for you guys. So we see the man in their dreams is named Freddy Krueger. Sorry I haven't been active lately, I've been more focused on Deviantart. Anyway, read and it would be kind to leave a nice review for me. Also, another death will happen in the future**


	10. School

Penny and Gumball continued to sit on the couch, until Penny looked at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh shoot!" Penny said. "What?" Gumball asked, taking his head off Penny's lap. "I have to get back home before my parents or sister finds out I'm gone!" Penny said. Gumball made a confused look. "What do you mean? Don't they know you're here?" Gumball asked, Penny made a panicked look.

"No! I snuck out because I knew my dad wouldn't let me see you!" Penny said as she got up off the couch. "Wait what?!" Gumball made a shocked look. "See ya!" Penny said then quickly ran out the door, Gumball stuck his head out and saw her running. He sighed sadly.

Gumball sat on the couch and watched TV. Darwin came down the stares and sat next to him, he noticed that Gumball looked sad.

"You alright dude?" He asked Gumball. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about Penny." Gumball lied. "Oh okay, wanna watch Cutie Pets?" Darwin asked happily, Gumball smiled. "Yeah sure."

After an hour of watching Cutie Pets, Gumball and Darwin enjoyed their dinner and went to bed. That night, Gumball just layed there thinking. He didn't want to fall asleep or else he might have another nightmare. Gumball turned and saw Darwin fast asleep in his fishbowl, he seems to be talking in his sleep as well.

"Hey girl, you lookin' pretty fine dis mornin'." Darwin said. Gumball snickered at Darwin's remark. Gumball couldn't take it any more and fell asleep. He was hoping that he wouldn't have another nightmare. Cause if he told anybody about them, they most likely wouldn't believe Gumball despite that he was a terrible liar on some occasions.

The next morning, Gumball woke up. Darwin was still asleep, Gumball checked the clock and saw that it was 6:56. Gumball was shocked to see how early he had gotten up. Gumball jumped out of bed and ran to different locations of the house. Anias's room, his parent's room, the living room and was glad to see that he wasn't dreaming or anything. Since he was already up, Gumball decided to stay up until he had to go to school.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, Gumball along with his other siblings walked outside to the bus stop. _"Maybe some school will make me feel better." _Gumball thought as the school bus came.

The door opened and Rocky is seen driving the bus, as always. Gumball, however, noticed something odd about Rocky. He looked pretty tired.

"All aboard." He said. Rocky even sounded tired, Gumball made a nervous look before climbing onto the bus. He sat in the back seat with Darwin and Rocky drove off to the school.

Inside class, Miss Simian was giving a lecture about World War 1. Gumball and Darwin were bored out of their minds, and Gumball was chewing on his pen. Before he did, he made SURE that it wasn't Darwin's pen or Banana Joe's pen. Gumball proceeded to look around the class and he noticed that everybody looked pretty tired, literally everybody including Bobert.

He heard a few yawns. Gumball then proceeded to make a nervous look before continuing to listen to Miss Simian's boring lecture. The bell rang and everybody had gone outside to play. Gumball and Darwin were tossing a ball back and forth. Gumball looked around the courtyard and saw that nearly half of the kids were falling asleep. Some of them were awake but they looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"What the?" Gumball said before Darwin tossed the ball at him, causing him to fall and land on his butt. "Dude, pay attention!" Darwin angrily told Gumball. "Sorry. Hey doesn't this seem weird to you?" Gumball said and pointed to the sleeping kids.

"Not really, nearly half of our classmates are asleep after Miss Simian gives out a boring lecture." Darwin said, Gumball made a little bit of an annoyed look. "No I mean they all seem more tired than usually. In class, nearly half of the class looked like they wanted to pass out but I don't think it was because of Miss Simian's boring lecture." Gumball explained to Darwin, who made a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked. "Darwin, you don't suppose it all has something to do with those dreams we've been having." Gumball asked frightenedly. "Gumball I may be dumb but I know it can't be possible that our friends are having the very same dreams we've been having." Darwin said, giving Gumball a sarcastic look.

"Darwin, Penny said she was having the same dreams as us! What does that tell you?!" Gumball yelled at Darwin. "I don't know, that you need help?" Darwin insulted Gumball. "OH YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!" Gumball yelled at Darwin and walked away.

The kids went inside the lunchroom and ate. Gumball was enjoying Rocky's food, he soon made a disgusted look and spit it out. Carrie noticed this and floated over to gumball.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked Gumball, who was wiping his tongue with his napkins. "This tastes terrible! Rocky's cooking is usually awesome!" Gumball complained. "Hmm, I think that's because Rocky wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing." Carrie said. "Oh yeah, how do you know?" Gumball made a suspicious look to Carrie. "I think it's pretty obvious." Carrie then pointed towards Rocky, who was covered in food and he still looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"He looks like he's about to pass out. Along with everybody else." Carrie said, looking around the cafeteria. Gumball made a nervous look before facing Carrie.

"Hey Carrie, have you been experiencing any strange dreams?" Gumball asked her, Carrie only made an annoyed look. "Gumball, look at what I am and ask that again." Carrie said annoyed. "Uh, you're a ghost?" Gumball said. "That's right, which means I can't technically dream!" Carrie shouted at Gumball before flying off.

Gumball only made a sad look before throwing his tray away. After a few more hours of school, the bell rang and everybody was leaving to go home. Gumball, Darwin, and Anias walked down the steps of the school and walked inside Nicole's car.

"Hi sweeties, how was school?" Nicole asked her children. Gumball didn't reply but Anias and Darwin told her about their day. "That's great to hear." Nicole said before driving off. Gumball looked out the window and sighed. He sighed quietly though so no one could hear him.

* * *

**Read and please leave a review. I am SO sorry for the LONG wait. I've been feeling pretty lazy and more focused on DevaintArt**


	11. Teri's Death

The next day, Gumball woke up after hearing the sound of his alarm clock. Gumball was very glad to not have another nightmare. He got up out of bed, brushed his teeth, got into his normal clothes, had breakfast, and waited at the bus stop.

When he got on the bus, he noticed that some of his classmates were slightly less tired than yesterday. He sat in the backseat with Darwin, as usual, and Rocky drove off to school.

While at school, Gumball and Darwin were in the lab room with Teri. Teri was looking through a microscope after she tweezed off a piece of Gumball's fur, much to his dismay.

"Well did you find anything? Particularly deadly virus previously unknown to science that'll come after us?" Gumball said then laughed along with Darwin, Teri just glared at them.

"You're very lucky I didn't! All I found were a few germs." Teri said angrily and disgustedly. "Oh no, does that mean they're going to mutate and come after us?" Gumball mocked Teri then laughed. Teri just got angrier.

"I thought you two were sorry about making fun of me!" Teri said angrily. "Yeah but that was because we thought you were dead." Darwin said, only to get elbowed by Gumball. "Ow! Dude you so know it's true!" Darwin said angrily, rubbing his fin.

Teri just got angrier then returned to her microscope. The bell rang and everybody switched classes. They were now in the library, on the computers. Teri was looking at her mom's website, Teri's mother was apparently a doctor.

"Hey whatcha lookin' at?" Gumball asked, walking up to her. "Why do you care?" Teri asked grumply. "Because I just wanna make sure that you find no particularly deadly virus previously unknown to science and that it won't mutate and come after us again." Gumball said then smirked. Teri growled and continued searching through the web.

Teri was back inside the science lab, still staring at a microscope. Teri looked pretty tired, like she was about to pass out. She blinked repeatedly, yawned, and layed her head down on the table for a few seconds. When she got back up, she looked around the science lab until she noticed a small puddle of green mucus.

Teri screeched and quickly backed away from it. She quickly took out a spray bottle and a rag and then ran over to the puddle to clean it. She rubbed as hard as she could but for some reason, the mucus puddle didn't seem to be coming off.

Teri got even more disgusted. As she was cleaning it, the puddle of mucus looked like it grew a bit. Teri screamed in horror and backed up against the wall. The mucus actually began moving. It grew a mouth and a nose, then it began sneezing everywhere. Giant gobs of snot and spit flew everywhere. Teri screamed in disgust and tried her very best to avoid everything.

Just then, the puddle of mucus grew bigger and bigger. Teri screamed in complete disgust and horror as the room was now flooded with mucus, spit, and possibly millions of other viruses. Then a hand bursted out of the pool of mucus and grabbed Teri's hand.

Teri screamed in horror, then another hand popped out of the pool of mucus and grabbed Teri's other hand. The two hands lifted her up then a giant lump of mucus expanded upwards in front of Teri's face. The lump began shaking and a face began forming. The lump then turned into the face of Freddy Krueger, who looked pretty angry.

"This is it Teri! Viruses and germs united to take our revenge on you for wiping us out with your sanitizers and other disinfecting bullshit!" Freddy yelled at Teri. Teri simply just screamed in complete terror. "Welcome to a world filled with coughing, sneezes, and fungus, BITCH!" Freddy yelled. Teri continued to scream as Freddy started vomiting snot all over Teri's upper body. He continued to do so until Teri stopped struggling, or moving in this case.

Back in the reality, Gumball and Darwin were walking towards the lab room. "Are you sure there's not hair on my butt?" Darwin asked. "Two things Darwin. One, I'm positive that I didn't see any hair on your butt and two, I'm not checking you gross butt again." Gumball said as Darwin whimpered.

As Gumball opened the door, he and Darwin made shocked looks. They saw Teri dead on the floor, half of her paper body looked like it was burnt off. "TERI!" Gumball and Darwin screamed in terror as they got around the lower half of her body. "What's going on in here?" Penny asked. She gasped as see saw that Teri was dead. More kids looked inside the room and saw everything.

"What happened?!" Leslie asked shocked. "I don't know! We JUST walked in here and found her like this!" Gumball said. "You think it could've been an accident!?" Idaho asked. "She looks like she was burnt up! But I don't see any fire!" Darwin stated.

It may've looked like an accident, but Gumball didn't believe it was an accident at all.

* * *

**Read and Review. If anyone is confused, it is revealed in "The Words" that Teri is a germaphobe. I also hope this doesn't spoil anything but this chapter has a LOT of references to "The Virus"**


End file.
